Individuals frequently desire to connect with public personalities or representatives (i.e., public figures), such as, for example, but not limited to, professional athletes, actors, musicians, business leaders, professionals, product/service providers/politicians, and the like. This may be done through paper media (such as, e.g., newsletters, journals, advertisements, magazines, tabloids, newspapers, trading cards, or the like) or electronic media (such as, e.g., radio, television, the Internet, or the like). However, regardless of whether it is a paper or electronic media, information associated with a particular public figure may be difficult, if not practically impossible to find, especially with public figures who retired a long time ago.
For years, a physical connection with a public figure has been accomplished through paper media such as, for example, trading cards. A trading card (or collectible card) is typically a small card that is intended for trading or collecting. Trading cards are generally associated with sports—baseball cards are especially well known. Cards dealing with other subjects are often considered a separate category from sports cards, known as non-sports trading cards. These often feature cartoon characters, comic book characters, Hollywood actors, television series excerpts, movie stills, or the like.
As with playing cards, which they generally resemble, trading cards are often used to play various games. For example, in the 1990s, trading cards designed specifically for playing games became popular enough to develop a distinct category of collectible card games. These trading cards tend to use either fantasy subjects or sports as a basis for gameplay.
Trading cards, however, suffer from a number of drawbacks, including, for example, wear, damage, loss, cost, or the like. Thus, many individuals purchase trading cards and, because they are fearful of damaging or losing them, safely store the cards, forgoing full enjoyment of the cards. Individuals may keep these cards for indefinite periods of time because they can be great reminders of special moments in time.
Another drawback of paper trading cards is that the information on the cards does not change. For instance, once an individual has a sports trading card for a particular season, the individual must purchase another card for another following (or preceding) season, since a player's statistics may change in each season.
While it may be possible to find information associated with a particular past public figure on the Internet, the information may be scattered across multiple websites. Still, many individuals desire to relive certain experiences, or even to share some of those experiences with others. For instance, many sports fans speak of their love for a particular game (such as, e.g., golf, baseball, basketball, football, soccer, hockey, tennis, swimming, and the like) and how a particular player or team may have affected their lives. These individuals may desire to share stories of their experiences with others by, for example, retelling an experience they may have witnessed first-hand (e.g., Namath calling the game against the Colts), or meeting a great player (e.g., Mean Joe Green).
Historically, for many individuals, connections (or re-connection) with public figures have been limited to, e.g., memory, watching an occasional vintage game, buying a DVD about a game or team, reading a book, revisiting trading cards they may have kept since childhood (or purchased recently), attending an event where the public figure may appear, or the like. While the Internet has provided individuals with an ability to get closer than ever before to public figures, information, products and/or services associated with the public figures can be illusive.
A large amount of the information available on the Internet includes content that has been uploaded by individuals who have bypassed traditional review, classification or screening. The content is frequently uploaded sporadically without any approval or authorization by the owner of the intellectual property for the content. Thus, royalties and income may be lost that should go directly to benefit the creators of the content.
Furthermore, finding and/or purchasing products and/or services associated with public figures may be problematic. Information about the products and/or services may be sporadically located across a plethora of media (such as, for example, without limitation, books, magazines, journals, newspapers, newsletters, advertisements, television programs, radio programs, Internet websites, and the like) that may be virtually impossible to effectively navigate.